


Basking in the Candlelight

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff set 2010-12; the couple shares a quiet dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basking in the Candlelight

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the company of people, but occasionally, even the most extrovert guy relished the chance to spend a few hours alone with his wife. As he couldn’t recall the last time they had done this, it had definitely been too long since their last quiet dinner, just the two of them at a small table in the corner of a cosy restaurant, the candle on the table shining brighter than the dim lights at the walls. Although, in his opinion, it was her eyes that shone the brightest, her smile that lit up the room. Granted, he was biased, but who wasn’t when it came to the woman they were in love with? Yes, after 40 years of knowing her, he was still in love with her. The road had been a rocky one, but at the difficult times, she had always made it hard – impossible – for him not to love her. She had fought with him when he needed an opposing voice, for him even when she hadn’t liked him very much, had fought for them; she had supported him in the darkest hours, had stuck with him. To this day, his life was enriched by her presence in it. And for that, he would always be grateful.

As they talked, flirted, the food – albeit delicious – became subsidiary. Unable to take his eyes off her for more than a second, he was sure Nancy Reagan’s famous gaze had nothing on him right now. However, even if they had been surrounded by more people, he wouldn’t have cared. He loved the special twinkle her eyes got whenever she was truly relaxed and enjoying herself, loved the smile that he thought of as his for she only ever directed it at him when they were alone. Seeing it always caused butterflies in his stomach.

~

She couldn’t stop smiling tonight, didn’t want to. A romantic evening with the man she loved, something that hadn’t happened in a long time – how could she not be smiling? She enjoyed spending time with him no matter the circumstances, but their jobs didn’t leave them much time to spend together alone. So this dinner was a rare indulgence. He had conspired with her Chief of Staff, had pretty much abducted her out of her office – secretly, of course, because although their relationship status wasn’t a secret by far, in a town where appearance and perception counted more than the truth, it wouldn’t do for her to be seen with him like that. It was something they had agreed upon, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes, when she had accepted the position as Secretary of State. That didn’t mean they didn’t crave each other’s company. It rather meant they had to be resourceful and sneaky. For better and worse, her husband was exactly that. And right now, she was very thankful for that.

She loved listening to him, loved watching his hands move – talking, handling the silverware and glasses – loved being the sole focus of his attention. Whenever he turned his boyish charm on her full force, she felt like the lovestruck girl she hadn’t been in a very long time. While she still loved him, was still in love with him, there was something special about the way young love made you tingle all over. It was that special feeling he had managed to resurrect, and her heart rejoiced at it.

~

Today wasn’t a special occasion the likes of an anniversary or a victory. It was only their schedules coinciding in time and place that had led to this dinner. However, this in itself might be considered an occasion even more special than any anniversary. So he had to seize the opportunity. It hadn’t been easy to plot their escape, but their Secret Service agents – his as well as hers – had been not only accommodating but also helpful.

As far as he was concerned, all the trouble had been well worth it, and by the looks of it, she would agree with him – not that he had any intention of letting her know how much scheming had been involved in getting them, getting her here. It would take all the magic out of this experience and kill the fun. Not to mention that she would probably do her very best to ensure that nobody involved would ever go through so much trouble for her ever again. She disliked inconveniencing people more than unavoidable due to her position and status.

Looking at her right now, though, nobody would guess her to be one of the most influential women of the world. In the soft light, without her entourage, ignorant of the worries that came with the job, she was simply a woman having a good time – a beautiful woman, his beautiful woman, the simple yet complicated being he had fallen in love with all those decades ago.

~

The look in his eyes almost made her blush. For a moment, she dropped her gaze and moved her free hand to cover his lying on the table, lacing their fingers as she slipped another spoonful of dessert between her lips. Well aware that he was watching her closely, was storing away memories for the long time that would pass until they would find themselves in a similar situation again, she made sure to put on a good show for him, to tease him with a blissful expression and a quiet moan. At her actions, his eyes widened slightly, enough to assure her she had accomplished her goal.

“Tease,” he growled quietly before guiding the hand that still rested in his own to his lips and pressing light kisses on it. “You know that’s all I can do right now,” he said, regret obvious in his tone while his eyes were busy undressing her.

Now, she was the one squirming. But it was only fair that they would suffer together, especially since they didn’t have a chance to do anything about it – at least not together. Their time had almost run out, the real world was about to intrude into this bubble of happiness as he had a plane to catch in less than two hours. Not enough time for anything but a quickie in a bathroom stall which really wasn’t their style – for various reasons.

For a moment, she was tempted to ask him to stay the night, to leave in the morning, to grant them a few more hours together. She knew she wouldn’t even have to beg for he longed for the same thing as she did, but she knew better than to follow through on that urge. One of them had to be the responsible one, and being the voice of reason was her role in this relationship. It wouldn’t do to cast a bad light on them by postponing plans, ignoring responsibilities for a night of carnal pleasure. All they would get was a long kiss or two before he would fly off.

At times, it sucked being them.

End.


End file.
